onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 661
Chapter 661 is titled "The Lake of Bandits". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 42 - "Impel Down - Warden Hannyabal and Chief Guard Domino". Short Summary At the lake near the center of Punk Hazard, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin have their ship capsized by the centaurs. Zoro moves to attack them, but sharks appear and bite his torso, dragging him under, revealing that the lake is actually part of the ocean. The centaurs attack again, but Brook appears and stops them, giving his crewmates time to get away. Freezing, the group targets the centaurs for their winter coats. Meanwhile, Trafalgar Law takes on Smoker and the Marines, destroying their battleship and rendering them unable to run away. He also switches the hearts of Franky, Chopper, Nami, and Sanji. After an attempt to attack Law, Tashigi is cut in two by his Devil Fruit powers. Long Summary The centaurs are firing on the Straw Hats in the middle of the lake. Finally, a shot hits the water, causing the boat to capsize. The boss, Brownbeard, chastises his men for not shooting at the water sooner. The Straw Hats resurface, Zoro and Usopp supporting Luffy and Robin. Zoro comments that the last shot was unexpected. Usopp blames Luffy for wanting to befriend the centaurs, and Luffy apologizes. The centaurs get ready to fire again. Zoro give Luffy to Usopp, and prepares to attack. However, he is suddenly pulled down. Usopp looks below the water and sees that there are sharks in the lake. Brownbeard explains that the lake is actually part of the ocean. The lake was originally a crater that served as the epicenter of Akainu and Aokiji's fight. The water then flowed in from a rift in the island. Usopp is lamenting Zoro getting eaten as he realizes he is about to die. Brownbeard orders his men to fire, only to have the bazookas literally blow up in their faces. Usopp is relieved to see Brook. Brook tells them he froze the gun barrels, so they could not fire properly. The centaurs are angry and charge at Brook, swords drawn. Brook counters and is too fast for them. Brownbeard looks out at the lake and sees that the sharks were defeated, and wonders where the other pirates went. Zoro then tells Brook he came at the right time, but no amount of training could make him withstand the sheer cold he is facing now. Usopp tells them it was a bad idea to go to the island dressed as they are. But Robin then says that they are in luck, saying they should be grateful to have met the centaurs. While the Straw Hats are talking, Brownbeard recognizes them from somewhere. The centaurs are then confused as the Straw Hats start picking out targets from the crowd of centaurs. All of the centaurs are wearing warm winter coats and the Straw Hats decide to steal them. The centaurs are taken aback by this, and wonder if they are dealing with bandits. Brownbeard then recognizes Luffy as a rookie from two years ago and "Fire Fist" Ace's younger brother, "Straw Hat" Luffy, the pirate with a 400,000,000 bounty. The other centaurs are shocked by this revelation. Outside the research facility, Trafalgar Law has now broken the Marine ship completely in half. Law realizes he cannot let the Straw Hats get away, nor the samurai with them. The samurai is telling the group to go back since Law is the one who cut him up. Law points his sword at the fleeing group, expanding the barrier to just in front of where they were running. As they pass through the barrier, Nami, Sanji, Franky, and Chopper's hearts all burst out in front of them. Law then uses Shambles. At first the pirates do not notice anything, but when Nami asks if she dropped her cigarette it becomes apparent that Law's technique caused them to switch bodies. The Marines suggest a strategical retreat. Smoker tells them that is impossible since they do not have ships. He then reminds Law that he is under the direct government control, and they will be telling the higher-ups at Marineford, saying his title would be revoked. Law tells them he is not worried. He then uses Scan, sending a wave through the enclosed area. A pile of Den Den Mushi appears behind him. The Marines then realize that the ones they were carrying are now gone. Law tells them he will not let them report anything they have seen on this island to anyone. Smoker flies at Law, saying the Ope Ope no Mi allows the consumer to make a space they can modify at will. He attacks Law with his jitte, but Law dodges out of the way. He then brings his sword down. Smoker tells his men to stay out of the sword's range, but they cannot move out of the way in time and are cut up. Smoker tells his men to get out of the way. He then describes Law's ability as an operating room where he has complete control to operate on anything in it, owing to his epithet, "The Surgeon of Death". Tashigi then tells Law she will take him on. Smoker warns her not to, as her Haki is not strong enough. With a single cut, Law slices both Tashigi and her sword in half. Quick References Chapter Notes *Hannyabal and Domino are seen for the first time since the timeskip. Hannyabal is the new Impel Down Warden, while Domino is now one of the chief guards. Magellan's status is unknown. ** This also reveals that Impel Down has been repaired during the time skip, after Luffy's mass breakout left it in ruins. *The boss of the centaurs is revealed to be the former pirate Brownbeard, who has somehow turned into an alligator centaur. *It is revealed that the central lake was originally a hole that was the epicenter of Akainu and Aokiji's fight which was later filled with sea water. *Brook reunites with Luffy's group. *Law's Devil Fruit is revealed to be the Ope Ope no Mi. *The samurai from Wano confirms that Law is the one who separated him from his body parts. *Using the Ope Ope no Mi, Law has swapped Sanji, Nami, Franky, and Chopper's hearts and therefore their minds: putting Sanji in Nami's body, Nami in Franky's body, Franky in Chopper's body, and Chopper in Sanji's body. *It is revealed that Tashigi knows about and possesses Haki, though she is not as proficient in using it as Smoker. She is cut in half by Law because of her lower level abilities to use it. Her Shigure is cut in half by Law's ability (although, like her, it is not destroyed). Characters : new introduction : member appointed Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 661 de:Oihagi no deru Mizuumi es:Capítulo 661 it:Capitolo 661